minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Thingamajig
"An old and scary cell furnace, possibly once owned by George Washington." Overview The Thingamajig is a Vintage-tier cell furnace. It was first unveiled on Berezaa's late night stream on April 23rd, 2016. It replaced The Second Amendment on the same day it was revealed, and players with said vintage got this item for free, no unboxing required. However, The Second Amendment was removed from all players' inventories and boxes. It was added back during the Christmas Update 2019 and was unwrapped in the Gift of Patriots. Before the buff, it was the worst vintage to be used because it was the same as the Sacrificial Cell but giving more RP and has 3 sides doing x50M. After the buff, ores with higher values get bigger bonuses. The first mine to have bigger bonuses when used with this item instead of Nature's Grip is Plutonium Excavator, producing 7.2% more money. This cell furnace is also one of few to use exponents. This is by far the best furnace for RP farming due to its very high RP/ore ratio. In terms of the value of ore returned, the Thingamajig is better than The Fracture when the ore value is more than 5.3B (5,332,006,004), otherwise, The Fracture is better. When ore value is worth about 100 qtV or more, this surpasses Devourer of Nightmares and becomes the best cell furnace in the game. Using a Symmetrium Mine on a Thingamajig is a good setup, producing better results than if The Fracture was used. Using a Twitchite Mine also has potential, though is not preferred due to its tediousness. Nevertheless, many people prefer to use the Thingamajig over The Fracture regardless of the value of the ore returned, this is due to The Fracture being designed in a way where some ores may miss as well as being very large (using an Ore Cannon is arguably better than trying to drop ore directly into the Furnace).In most cases Candy Bag is better than this. Trivia * This is one of the several known items that have their own unique sound effect when an ore is processed. Others include The Sunken Past, Pirate's Loot Collector, Birthday Cake, Excalibur and Dark Magic. * The second half of the description is a reference to the fact that this item replaced The Second Amendment. * There is currently a glitch that allows you to remove a piece of the main furnace. Just push against the area where the wires connect to the furnace part and a thin panel slides off. * This is the best cell furnace for RP farming, as it produces a minimum of 10 RP/8 ores, which is better than the Eternal Journey's 21 RP/30 ores. The only limiting factor is how to put the ore in the furnace. Putting 3 to 4 Breech Loaders, Santa's Rages or Wubium mines around the furnace is the best way to farm RP in the game. * Before Berezaa released this to the public, the whole cell furnace was not anchored. There's still 1 part that is not anchored, which is found between the cell furnace and the wires. * This item was originally called the "Ominous Cell Furnace". * This item and the Cell Particalizer both give $50DD if the ore is worth $10Sp. Ore worth over $10Sp could be possible with the Twitchite Mine, though no one knows if it is possible or not as the Twitchite Mine does not have a confirmed Money limit. ** Now it is also possible with mines such as Gargantium Mine and King Gold Mine. * If The Second Amendment was placed on your base before the update, a glitch would occur with the Thingamajig mysteriously floating in mid-air. * This and other furnaces that exponentially multiply could potentially give $inf if used with an ore that is a very high value and has a negative or 0 upgrade counter. ** If used with King Gold Mine, Blue Supergiant, Auroral Wings and put through further upgrades, this furnace can achieve inf with ease. Category:Cell Furnace Category:Vintage Category:Furnace Category:Medium Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Enchantment Requirement